The capacitive touch panel is currently a mainstream touch panel. The touch panel has numerous advantages such as high wear resistance, long service life, and almost no correction.
In the related art, a controller for a capacitive touch panel is a stylus. The stylus comprises a pen holder and a pen tip at one end of the pen holder. The pen tip is made of a conductive material. A user holds the stylus. When the pen tip slides on a touch surface of the touch panel, the capacitance on the touch panel changes. The touch panel may recognize the track of the pen tip on the touch surface in accordance with the capacitance change, thereby realizing a touch function.
In the process of implementing the present disclosure, the inventors found that the related art has at least the following problem: it is difficult for the stylus to complete a multi-point touch operation.